UNSC Rising
by Tansey56
Summary: Humanity has endured. The Human Covenant war is over, now the long task of rebuilding looms ahead. Fragile relations and strong bonds will be tested when unbelievable things are discovered. Can humanity endure once again? Pre-ME through ME3 AU!


**Hey guys, I have my own spin at a Halo and Mass Effect Xover here, I hope I do the subject justice and don't massacre the two legendary series' too much, reviews and comments regarding mistakes or suggestion to improve my standard of writing would be very useful, though if you would like to leave a comment saying that you like the story then that would be much appreciated. :P**

**Just so you all know I will be taking a few liberties with a few parts of the story, if you see anything you deem OOC for one of the two games then it is probably intentional.**

**Disclaimer: Well you all know I own shit all of this. If any of you believed otherwise then I would be very shocked.**

* * *

**March 3rd 2553:** Hostilities between the warring factions cease, drawing a close to the incredibly bloody human covenant war. Relations between Humanity and the Sangheili are sour; it seems that the only thing keeping them from opening into a state of cold war is the relations of the Arbiter and Fleet Admiral Lord Hood.

**August 26th 2553:** Final estimations predict that nearly 39% of the total human population (numbering at 37.67 billion) has been killed through the 28 year war. Clean up and rebuilding operations are started and plans for terraforming equipment is made to repair the surface of glassed worlds and to help repair Africa where that too was glassed. Sangheili have retreated to the few worlds under their control and set to rebuilding their fragile society after the great schism.

Covenant loyalists have retreated and have not been seen since the final battle for earth. This leads scientists to believe there is a power struggle going on after the San 'Shyuum were slain.

**July 18th 2555:** Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey and the missing three members of Spartan Blue Team are recovered from the shield world Onyx.

New ship plans have been put into commission after the ark provided humanity with the absolute record, which held the entirety of forerunner knowledge. The Infinity class and the Pretender class ships are put into active service using reverse engineered forerunner alloys, shields and star class engines. Retrofitting of the existing fleet is commenced, with shielding being one of the larger components, while upgrades like what the pillar of autumn are among the smaller tasks.

**August 19th 2557:** The Master Chief Spartan-117 and AI Cortana are found by Captain Lasky while in command of the UNSC Infinity on a routine patrol looking for covenant loyalists on the rear half of the forward unto dawn, they are welcomed home as heroes. It is found that Cortana has reached the long theorized meta-stable stage that is beyond rampancy. The master chief in recognition for his accomplishments and services throughout the human covenant war is promoted to the rank of Commander.

Research into nanites starts after finding that the forerunners used them for nearly all applications from daily life, to ship construction.

Admiral Paranosky is removed from the position of director of ONI after evidence supports the claim that she was trying to sour relations between the UNSC and Sangheili. A total cleaning of house starts that aims to remove all corrupt people from ONI.

**January 6th 2559:** Nanite research proves useful as applied to the human body, they slow aging to a crawl; slowing it down to roughly 1% of normal, meaning that from birth a human can live as much as 10000 years. The nanites are given to the population as an optional free choice at local clinics and hospitals. The UNSC Cradle class shipyard is designed using forerunner construction techniques and sentinels, allowing the UNSC to produce a Paris class heavy frigate in little less than 27 hours, though the resource drain is monumental.

**March 11th 2561:** Terraforming of most core planets that were glassed during the human covenant war begins; this includes the fortress world _Reach_. The application of nanites to the human populace is nearing 97% with only a few of the population disregarding the treatment. Human and Sangheili enter a formal alliance with stipulations that if one were to come under attack the other would respond in kind, though relations between the general populace of both species remains rather cold.

**June 15th 2565:** Rebuilding slows as the massive amounts of resources needed are not found in abundance. Ship construction is halted while focus moves to the orbital defenses and terraforming of important worlds. The Covenant Separatists agree to start trading with the UNSC to try to rebuild the ruined economies of both parties.

**October 13th 2071:** Human xenophobia starts to lessen a bit after somewhat good relations between the separatists continue, trade has allowed the tattered economy to recover somewhat.

The Spartan IV Project is put forward to UNSC High Command from Halsey, it is quickly given the go ahead, since the project uses adult volunteers from branches of the military like the ODST's.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings of Something new**

**On board the _Pretender _class Stealth Frigate _Hawkeye: _Docked with the UNCS Cradle class shipyard_ Big Brother.  
_Earth, Sol System_  
_11th December 2572 UNSC Local Time/ 2157 Galactic Standard Time (Council)**

Captain Daniel Carder sighed, he and his crews shore leave had been revoked early; Instead of having until after the New Year, they had been recalled after news of a recent discovery had reached high command. His mission was simple, he was to take the _Hawkeye_ to scout and hold position in high orbit of the of the glassed planet known as _Harvest,_ after scientists discovered trace amounts of an unknown element in the debris field that followed Vice Admiral Preston Cole's battle to retake the aforementioned planet.

Logging out of his messages in the UNSC's secure database, he decided to check the rooster, to make sure that all of his crew were ready to depart, and not still hung-over somewhere planeside as a result of the previous night's activities. When the rooster came back green, he stood up intending to leave his quarters and head to the bridge, where he could begin this mission, and hopefully return to _Earth_ to see his family before Christmas came around.

During the time that had passed since the human-covenant war had ended humanity as a whole had stared to rebuild in a rapid fashion; with nearly all the damage done to earth and most of the inner colonies having been repaired within 10 years, though the sol defense grid hadn't quite recovered from the beating that it took. Only around half of the orbital Super MAC platforms had been re-built to date because of the massive depression that the war had put on an already strained economy, though that was slowly recovering which was good, and mostly due to the Elite's exotic trade.

Breaking out of his thoughts and realizing that he was at his destination, Daniel called the ships AI _Serenity_, to ask her to cut all external power conduits and run the pre-launch checks to make sure that the ship was in perfect condition following its recent overhaul and repair at the hands of _Big Brother_.

Serenity's blue-code-ridden hologram appeared to his right, her hands of her hips and a soft smile gracing her features. "Already done Captain, I was beginning to wonder if you needed assistance removing yourself from your quarters."

This bought a smile to his face, as with all AI in this day and age she was extremely witty, though he had forged a bond of friendship with her, after she had skillfully saved himself and his crew from an untimely loyalist attack. Without her quick thinking none of them would be standing there at this very moment.

The quirky AI seemed to remember something, before continuing "Oh, and Captain I forwarded all relevant information regarding the _Hawkeye's _load out to your data pad." Quickly thanking her, he looked at the data pad in question with a new found interest, after all; if he didn't know exactly what his ship was capable of, then his chances of survival in a fight were vastly diminished.

**\::Data Location::UNSC Archives/Classified\**  
**\Clearance Level: Sigma-2-1-Alpha\**  
**\Clearance Granted::Captain D Carder::\**  
**\RE::Stealth Frigate _Hawkeye_\**  
**\File Begins::Transmission Medium*Private Stream*\**

**UNCS _Hawkeye  
_Service AI: SRT-05943-2 Serenity (Generation 4)_  
_Armaments**  
**MK1 Broadside Vulture Rocket Pods (x10)**  
**Small Spinal Mounted MK3 Mass Accelerator Cannon (x2)**  
**MK9 Underpowered Energy Projector (x1)**  
**MK5 Ripper Rail cannon emplacements (x60)**

**Structure & Shielding:**  
**Ship Superstructure: Titanium A Modular Variant**  
**Ship Hull: 1M thick Titanium A & Carbon Nano-fiber structural weave**  
**Armor: 80cm Titanium B Battle Plate**  
**Energy Shielding: MK7 _Turtle_ energy shielding array**

**Propulsion & Power**

**Engine: MK1 Hybrid Forerunner Star Fusion Reactor**  
**Ion Repulsion Main Drive Cores**  
**Liquid Fuel Auxiliary Thrusters**  
**MK23 Silverlight Slip space Drive**

**Other Systems**  
**Semi Powered Stealth Ablative Coating**  
**MK2 Active Camouflage system**  
**Tempest Heat Dissipation Suite**

**Crew Status: ACTIVE/RECALL**  
**Ship Status: GREEN**

**\File Ends::Begin Security Check\**  
**\Connection Reset::\**

Looking at the new teeth that his ship had, Daniel was surprised; they had installed a top of the line weapon, despite being underpowered, the energy projector was one of the most damaging weapons that the UNSC had in their arsenal, second only to the Super MAC, which could turn a great war-era Covenant Super Carrier into superheated atomized particles; and then carry on and destroy or severely cripple another carrier or cruiser class ship behind it, all in one shot. This however was not unwelcomed he hated being put at a disadvantage in battle, so it was nice; for one to have the possibility that he may outclass and outgun his next opponent.

Sitting back in his command chair, Daniel once again sighed. This was going to be a long trip though slip space, even if the time had been shortened after the research from the absolute record had unveiled the forerunner equivalent to the Shaw-Fujikawa drive, allowing ships to travel infinitely faster than pre-war era drives; still this was going to be one of those days.

* * *

**Well, I thought that I would give it a try, if you guys like it then I may continue..**  
**I hope y'all liked the pilot chapter, I might be seeing you all soon.**

**Anyway Tansey Signing off.**


End file.
